Little Moments
by ThEaRtIsTaNdThEbUgGuY
Summary: This is my second fanfic and my first Bones! It's about Hodgins and him looking back at all the moments in his and Angela's relationship...more of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The story is set to the song "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. I was going to make it a one-shot song-fic but after I finished the first story to the first line of the song, I decided I would make it a multi-chapter story with each chapter being a part of Angela and Hodgins relationship set to the next line of the song. Bones does not belong to me in belongs to fox, and all that good stuff. I mean, if I owned Bones every other scene would be of Hodgins and Angela getting it on in the different storage rooms of the Jeffersonian. I also do not own the lovely song of Brad Paisley...what a shame. :(

This first part is just some of Hodgins feelings as of now, so say after he walked in on Angela, Cam, and Brennan talking about hating men, he goes away and thinks about Angela.

I still love her. I mean, any guy would have to be a fool to give her up, which, I guess, makes me the biggest fool of all. I had the chance to marry her, support her through all of her good times and bad, and give her the million kids she wants. I had more then I could have ever hoped for in the 5'8", beautiful, raven haired artist, and I threw it all away because of jealousy and self-doubt.

I will never forget any moment I had with her, our first date on the swigs, taking her to Les Deux Copains where I proposed to her and got shot down, and of course, when she proposed to me after seeing my arrangement of shrimp spelling out "BE MY LOVE". I wouldn't even change the smell caused by the P. phosphoreum because even that was perfect. I was the happiest man alive that night.

Every moment I spend with her, no matter how small, is the best moment in my life. When I see her, everything and everyone melt away and I can only see her. Her beauty, inner and outer, shines brighter then the sun when I see her.

So please review my story, I worked really hard on this and the next chapter will get into the song and looking in at moments Angela and Hodgins have had together. And as a treat, if you don't know how the song goes, here is the first line...

*Well I'll never forget the first time I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word*


	2. Well I'll never forget the first time

This chapter is going to start in with the song.

_*Well I'll never forget the first time I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word*_

We had just gotten back from yet another perfect date. We had gone to the movies and seen some chick flick Ange had been dying to see. I wasn't really excited about seeing it until towards the end of the movie, I looked over at her and saw sweet tears making their way down her perfect cheeks with trails of mascara following. I just smiled and squeezed her hand a little. She slowly turned her head to look at me and gave me a little smile. Then she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. "The Devil Wears Prada" is now my favorite movie.

After the movie we headed to the park for some more fun on the swings, except with one new addition, the slide. We had a blast playing at the park, running around, spinning on the swings, and making out on the slide. We figured out how many kisses we could get in sliding down the slide together before we hit the end and feel off: 34. My favorite though was the one, long, passionate kiss we shared on our last ride down the slide before going back to my place.

We almost couldn't get into the house once we got back home we were laughing so hard at the thought of what we must have looked like playing at the park. Once we managed to get inside we went straight to the couch and plopped down, slowly coming back down from our laughing high. We both looked at each other for a few seconds before lunging at each other. We were kissing and ripping off clothes like there was no tomorrow. Right as we were really getting into it, Ange's phone went off playing Sharp Dressed Man, so I knew it was her dad. She quickly reached over and grabbed her phone off the table.

"Hello." She said, trying to catch her breath. I watched as her face twisted into confusion and she continued talking to the person on the other line.

"Yes, this is Angela Montenegro. What's wrong with my dad?" Her face was growing more and more worried as she listened to the person on the other line. "Oh. My. God. I…is he going to…be ok?" I could now see tears on the brink of falling. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and bowed her head, her black waves falling around her face, blocking my view.

"Shit." She whispered it so softly I almost missed it. I reached over and pushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. I could see that the tears that were waiting to fall only moments earlier had fallen and kept coming.

"What's wrong Ange? What happened to your dad?" She leaned towards me, put her face in my chest and just cried. I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight, trying to soothe her.

"Shh. It's going to be ok Ange. Let's just go to the hospital and we can find out what's gong on when we get there?" She just nodded into my chest, stood up, and with tears still pouring down, walked to the car and got in.

The whole way to the hospital she just starred out the window and let her tears continue to fall. Once we got to the hospital, I learned her dad had a heart attack while performing. He was going to be alright but Ange was still crying and upset. Once she went to her dad's room, I told her I was going to go get a coffee. I also used this opportunity to call Dr. B and let her know what was going on.

Dr. B showed up at the hospital ten minutes after I hung up with her wearing a pair of short, hot pink, pajama shorts, a shirt with Scooby-doo and the gang on it that said "Rut Row" underneath, a pair of slippers that looked like little pigs, and her hair was half up in a ponytail, half everywhere else. I took one look at her and had to use all my will power not to laugh at the sight of her. Trying to keep with the seriousness of the situation at hand, I just pointed at the hospital room Ange's dad was in. Dr. B opened the door slowly and started to walk in. The first think I heard was Angela laughing at the site of Dr. B, followed my Ange thanking her for coming. I smiled to myself and walked into the room.

Dr. B stayed the rest of the night and comforted Angela although I don't think she needed any thing more than one look at her to lift her spirits a little. I woke up the next morning on one side of Ange's dad's bed with a stiff neck from sleeping in the extremely uncomfortable hospital chair, and looked over at Angela and Dr. B sleeping in their own uncomfortable chairs on the other side. They looked so peaceful, especially Ange. She was asleep, resting her head on Dr. B's shoulder while Dr. B rested her head atop Ange's. I was enjoying the sight of the two when I was interrupted by the Doctor walking in. He told me that Ange's dad was going to be discharged within the next couple of hours. I was getting up to wake up Ange and Dr. B when Ange's dad woke up and stopped me.

"Jack…" he said, his voice raspy from lack of water throughout the night.

"Y...yes sir," I said, clearing my throat, "Do you need something?"

"I just want you to know that I like you. You are a good guy, but I love Angie more than you ever will or could know. If you ever hurt her, well, let's just say I'm from Texas. I want to be able to trust you, so make me trust you."

"Of course sir, I would never hurt Ange, I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else. I promise I will never hurt her, and I will never do anything to make you distrust me."

"Good," he said and smiled, "Now wake up my little princess and let's boogie on outta here."

"Yes sir," I replied, mock saluting him.

I walked around the bed and woke up Ange and Dr. B. The first thing Ange did was hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around and gave me a big kiss, followed by Dr. B, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She then stepped back, folded her hands, looked up at the ceiling, and said only one thing, which in that moment, sounded like the sweetest words ever uttered.

"Thank God."

Please review, I worked hard on this chapter. I want to know what you guys think and if you think I should continue with my idea for the story. To give you an idea of what my next chapter will be like if you think I should continue, here are the next lines of the song:

*And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into, But she covered her mouth and her face got red, And she just looked so darn cute, That I couldn't even act like I was mad.*


	3. And I can't even remember now what she

Chapter 3 FINALY!!! Sorry bout the long update, I have been swamped at school with papers and I think I caught senioritis. Thankfully I am down to my last 12 days of school then I graduate!!! Woot!!! Anyways…here is the chapter!

_*And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into, _

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red,_

_And she just looked so darn cute, _

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad.*_

A night I will never forget was just a few months ago. Ange and I were forced yet again to attend a kiss-ass party at the Jeffersonian for the donors. I was in a bad mood all night, I just couldn't deal with any more people coming up and cracking jokes about how rich my family is, or more specifically, I am. "So, bought any more museums lately Dr. Hodgins?" "Hey Jack, when are you gonna buy D.C.?" It got old way to fast. Angela was great the whole night though, keeping me calm, reminding me that I was at that lame party with her, and telling me all about the night to come (wink, wink). So, although being at the party was not my first choice of place to be, having Angela there did help me get through the night. I guess I should say Ange along with Dr. B and Cam helped me get through the night, even though Cam was the one who forced me to go to the damn thing.

I was fine for the whole night until the very end when Ange and I were leaving. Phil Drummond, some high and mighty son of a son of a son of a son…you get my point. He comes from a family of rich snooty people. Well, anyway, as I was waiting for the person to come back with mine and Angela's coats, Phil came up to me, clearly drunk and started in.

"Hey Jack! Why you still workin that lab with all them bugs!?" Phil asked, very loudly, and with his words slurred.

"Hey Phil, enjoying your self?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know it! I see you're enjoyin you're self too. Who's that pretty lady again?"

"That's Angela, my fiancé."

"Right, right, I remember her. She's soo hot! I'm so proud of you. Catchin a good one like that!"

"Hey, watch out man, that's my girl you're talking about!"

"Hey, don't worry, I got my own girl. But that don't mean I can't look, right?" At this point I was getting even more pissed off. I started snapping my rubber band, which Angela noticed. She finished saying goodbye to Dr. B and started making her way to where Phil and I were having our riveting conversation. Unfortunately Phil noticed my rubber band as well.

"Haha, what's with the rubber band? You like it a little rough, do ya?" Phil reached over and snapped my rubber band, and pushed me over the edge. I pulled my fist back and threw a perfect right hook, connecting with Phil's nose. He stumbled back and threw his glass down. Ice cubes and whiskey that were in the glass went every where, along with shards of glass from it shattering when it made contact with the floor. He came charging at me and we started rolling around on the floor. He got a few punches in until I flipped him over and a few of my own in. The whole time I could hear everyone at the party yelling, and Angela. She sounded pissed. I knew I was going to get an ear full after the fight broke up, but until then, I couldn't just let this Phil guy get away with what he said. Finally I felt someone grab me around my middle and pull me apart from Phil. I pushed whoever it was back then I realized it was Booth. I looked around a little before I felt another hand on my arm. The hand pulled me out the door and shoved me in front of them. It was Angela.

"What the hell was that Jack!?" I could see the fury in her eyes and knew I was a dead man. "Just give me your keys and let's go home!" She held out her hand waiting for the keys.

"I'm not letting you drive my truck!" I realized right after I said it that it was a big mistake, and that I shouldn't have yelled it at her.

"Jack, I am not in the mood for your 'I love my cars more than life itself' stories or excuses! Just give me the keys. I am tired and I want to go home." Her eyes, though still filled with fury, also looked tired and pleading. I knew I hurt her that night. I handed her the keys and skulled to the truck. She hopped in and started it up without saying a word, but she didn't start driving right away. She was looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Jack. Your face." She moved her hand to rest a palm on my check but I jerked my head away. I pulled down the mirror and examined myself.

"I'll be fine let's just go home." Angela looked at me for a moment before sighing and putting the car in reverse.

"Jack? What happened in there? I thought…." Angela's sentence was cut off by the crunching sound that came from the back of the truck.

"Angela! What the hell!" I yelled, jumping from the truck and running to the back to see what had happened. "Oh my god! My truck!" I looked up at the sound of Angela's heels coming to the back of the truck. I was just about to start yelling some more when I looked up at her face. She had both hands up, covering her mouth, and her eyes were full of shock, with tears about to fall. Although it was night, I could still tell from the dull light of the street lamp (which is what Ange had backed the truck into while she was talking and not paying attention to driving) that her face was turning a beautiful shade of red.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she managed to squeak out.

"It's ok Ange." I moved around the light pole and wrapped her in a big hug. We were interrupted by someone gasping.

"Oh my, what happened!?" Dr. B shouted, stunned at the sight. Booth was next to her, trying not to laugh. I looked at Ange who had her head down guiltily.

"Nothing, just a little accident," I said, wrapping my arm around Ange's shoulders.

"Ok, see you two tomorrow." Dr. B said and walked away with Booth.

"I'll call the police and get this all sorted out. Then we can go home, but I'm driving!" I said jokingly.

"Ok," Ange said in a small voice, "I am really sorry Jack." I looked into Ange's eyes and could tell that she was truly sorry.

"I know its ok." I hugged her just as the cops were pulling up.

After giving statements to the cops and getting everything sorted out, I drove us home and we went straight up to our bedroom.

"So, what happened at the party Jack? You were doing so good, why were you fighting Phil, on the ground, at a formal party?"

"Well, Phil was saying some things about you that I didn't like." Ange just stared at me for a second, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You were just defending me?"

"Always," I said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was yelling at you, and making you feel bad, plus I wrecked your truck, and you were just defending me." I wrapped her in what felt like the millionth hug that night and reassured her that everything was fine.

"I love you Jack Hodgins."

"I love you two Angela Montenegro." We fell asleep in each others arms that night, just enjoying each others company, and rejoicing in the fact the night was finally over.

So, there is the third chapter. I hope you like. And again, sorry bout the long update, but I hope you are glad that I put this story in front of three papers that I need to write. :P Please R/R!!! Oh, and here is the next line to the song:

_*Yeah I live for little moments like that*_


	4. AN Please Read

I thought it would be good to explain some things about my story so it hopefully won't be too confusing.

But first I just wanted to apologize for the long, long, long wait for new chapters. I had a lot going on with graduation last month so I didn't have time to write. Then I got a new lap top for graduation and I just got word put on today. So I am going to update a couple of chapters.

Since I have had a month to think about the story, I have come up with am idea of how I want the story to go. The line, "Yeah I live for little moments like that", is in the song five times, so every time that line comes up, it is going to be Hodgins looking back at moments in his and Angela's life that are after season 4, and kinda AU, ie: engagement, wedding, kids, that kind of thing. These chapters are going to start a little over a year after the end of season 4 and progress from there. The rest of the song is going to go like the first two chapters where it is Hodgins looking back on all the little moments between him and Angela before their breakup.

Sorry if the story is getting a little confusing, but please give it a chance. I hope you enjoy the story!!! : )


	5. Yeah I live for little moments like that

Here is the third chapter of my story!!! I am SO excited!!! : ) If you didn't read the author's note before this chapter then I suggest you do. It explains how this story is gonna go since I finally figured it out myself.

This chapter takes place a little over a year after season 4 ended.

_*Yeah I live for little moments like that.*_

Getting ready for that morning was excruciating. My stomach had all sorts of butterflies in it. Well, it felt more like birds flying around. Ange and I had finally talked about things and started our relationship up again. We agreed to take things slowly. So, after a year of amazing dates, MANY secret trips to the storage closets, (or not so secret as Cam showed us a tape from a very happy security guard), and generally good times, I felt that it was the perfect moment, or would be tonight, for my surprise.

I had everything planned out. We were going to the Diner for a quick burger and fries, maybe some pie. What can I say, Booth's got us all hooked. We were then going to go to a new art gallery Ange had been dying to go to. After she was happy and content with the art gallery, I was going to take her on a walk around some of the places near the art gallery that would hopefully remind her of the good times in our relationship. I was going to take her to the fountain where we threw in pennies and made wishes, and where she pushed me in after I made a joke about a case we were working on that she didn't appreciate. I was going to take her to the picnic area where we had a midnight picnic one night, and got woken up in the morning by a cop who first thought we were a couple of teenagers out doing something they shouldn't be. I had a few more places I wanted to take her, and then I was going to end the date with the swings.

With everything both of us had gone through in not only our relationship, but our personal lives as well, the swings had become something more than just a memory of our first date. That was the last place we were before Ange got the call about her dad having a heart attack. We had both been back to the swings many times during our break up to think about our relationship, and, according to Ange, was used for a few 4 a.m. girl-talks with Dr. B. It was also where I found Angela one night, silently crying, her tears glimmering on her beautiful face in the moonlight. That was the night we talked and decided to give our relationship another go. I found it fitting that the swings be used for my surprise for Ange that night.

Angela had moved back in with me a couple of months ago, so I waited in the foyer for her to get ready for our date. I didn't know what was taking her so long, I only told her that we were going to the Diner for dinner and maybe some where afterwards. I was so nervous I was pacing in front of the door. It was all I could do to keep from losing it. Jason, our driver, was standing to the side of the door following me with his eyes, and trying to hide his smile. He knew all about the night I had planned.

Just as my nerve was coming to its end and I didn't think I would be able to go through with the night, Ange came down the stairs and stepped into the foyer. I stopped pacing and starred at her with wide, amazed eyes and my mouth slightly opened. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her.

"Earth to Jack!" Ange said, laughing and waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and closed my mouth. Not completely trusting myself to speak, I cleared my throat before attempting to formulate a sentence.

"Wow! Angie, you…I mean…that…hmm…we're only going to the diner…but…ahh…you look wonder…ahem…absolutely beautiful." I managed to stammer out. Ange was wearing a royal blue, v-neck dress that came right about her knees. The sleeves came down to her elbows and were loose. The body of the dress down to her hips was form fitting and then became more loose and billowy down towards the bottom. Silver beads ran along the neck line, cuffs of the sleeves, and bottom of the dress. She had it matched with a pair of shiny, silver pumps and a silver clutch. Her hair was done up in a bun with her bangs framing her face and a cluster of three small white flower with blue tips on the left of her bun. She looked so amazing standing there I was wondering how I was lucky enough to have been given a second chance with her.

"You're one to talk Jack. What's with the blazer?" She asked, raising one eyebrow and nodding towards me. I looked down at my dark kaki pants with matching blazer, brown dress shoes, and white button up shirt. I looked back up at Ange, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I-I guess you're right," I said, laughing slightly.

"You look very handsome. And anyways, you said this was going to be a special night, so I just wanted to look extra special tonight." She smiled her amazing, full teethed smile at me and I felt my knees go weak. I was at a momentary loss for words, but luckily Jason jumped in.

"Ahem. Sir, you might want to get going, you know the dinner rush will be showing up soon and you want to get your booth." I slimed at Jason and looked back at Ange. I held my arm out to her which she graciously accepted.

"Let's go, baby." I led her out to the Rolls Royce I had chosen to take tonight.

"Wow! I guess this is a special night if you are breaking out the Rolls." Ange smiled at me again. I led her out to the car where Jason opened the door for us and we got in.

The ride to the Diner was awful for my nerves. I kept stumbling over my sentences and I was worried Ange was going to start to think something was up, if she didn't already by the fancy car and my outfit.

Once we got to the Diner, I was pleased to see that Cindy, the head waitress there, had saved our booth for us. We liked to sit in the booth at the very back corner of the Diner so we could be as alone as possible. Cindy was also our waitress tonight. Cindy had gotten to know Ange and I, and all the squints really well since we always seemed to end up at the Diner almost every night. She has become like a mother figure to all of us, and we know if we need advice, she is always there to give her two cents worth, whether you want to hear it or not. I had let her in on the secret so she would save the booth for us, and the whole night she kept winking at me and she was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. After Ange and I finished our burgers and our fries, and the free pies Cindy brought us, we were heading for the door to leave for the next stage of my plan. I was reaching for the door when Cindy grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. I told Ange to hang on for one second.

"You had better bring that pretty lady of yours back by here first thing tomorrow morning so I can see that big rock I know you're giving her." Cindy said once we were far enough away so Ange wouldn't hear.

"Of course Cindy, you will be our first stop of the morning tomorrow. Thank you for everything tonight, it was great." I gave her hug and we walked back to Ange. Cindy gave Ange a big hug and we were on our way to stage 2.

"Have fun tonight you two!" Cindy called after us before the Diner door slammed shut.

Once we got back in the Rolls, I looked over to see Ange starring at me curiously.

"What?' I asked.

"You aren't planning on leaving me for Cindy, are you?" I looked at Ange for a second and could see that she was serious.

"What! Why would you think that! Of course…!" Before I could finish defending my self I could see a smile tugging at the ends of Ange's mouth as she tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I'm kidding Jack! I know you would never leave me." She leaned over to me and gave me a kiss and I started to calm down. "So where are we going anyway?" I just looked at her with a smile on my face.

"It's a surprise." She looked at me for a couple beats before crossing her arms and pouting like a little kid.

"Fine!" I just smiled.

The car finally stopped and Ange was trying to look out the window to see where we were. I had Jason pull up so she couldn't see where we were from my window and I wouldn't let her look out mine.

"Jack, where are we?"

"Here," I said simply. Angela rolled her eyes and got out of the car once Jason opened the door. Angela immediately began to squeal once she saw that we were at the art gallery. Once I got out of the car, she gave me a huge hug and a big kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I've been waiting for the gallery to open for months!"

"I know. That's why I got us in on the first day, so I could stop hearing about it." I guess that wasn't the best thing to say, because I then got a smack to the side of my head.

We went into the gallery and Angela's eyes lit up as she took in all the art.

"This place is so great!"

"Glad you like it." She gave me another kiss before taking my hand and dragging me to the nearest painting.

I wasn't aware of how big the gallery really was until three hours later, we still had two more floors to cover. After we finally got out of the gallery, it was five minutes till midnight. The gallery was staying open till one for the grand opening, so I was thankful that we weren't staying until close.

"So, you enjoyed the gallery?" I asked Angela once we were again in the Rolls Royce.

"Oh my God! It was so amazing! Thank you again for taking me." She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're welcome," I kissed the top of her head, "but don't go to sleep yet. The night's not over yet."

"Mmm.' I could tell she was getting tired, but that was alright with me. I could just carry her for the last part of the date. ; )

Jason pulled the car into a parking lot a block away from the fountain, which was where the third stage of my plan was starting.

"Angela," I nudged her a little. She stirred and tried to hit me. I laughed and said, "Come on, it's time to wake up, were here."

"Ok." She sat up and looked around. "Were are we now?"

"Just come on and you'll see."

We got out of the car and I handed Angela a coat I had put in the car earlier in case it got too cold tonight.

"Thank you, I guess you really thought of everything tonight, didn't you," she said smiling at me.

"I tried. I just want tonight to go perfectly."

"It has been so far." I took her hand and led her out of the parking lot to the sidewalk. We walked along the sidewalk until we came to the fountain and I stopped.

"Do you remember when we came to this fountain for the first time?"

"Yeah, there was that guy selling hot dogs over here and I really wanted one. So you bought me the hot dog and insisted that we throw pennies in and make a wish." We both smiled. "And then you said, 'maybe our newest victim should have come here and wished for better luck'"

"And you pushed me in the fountain." Angela immediately started laughing thinking about that day.

Once she had calmed down, she looked over at me and asked, "What did you wish for, when you threw in you're penny?"

"I wished that I would never lose you, or do anything to lose you."

"That's two wishes."

"Yeah, well, I guess it worked anyway, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what about you? What did you wish for?"

Angela sighed and looked up into my eyes. "I wished that I wouldn't get hurt by love anymore." I looked at her for a moment then I grabbed her in a hug and promised that I would never hurt her. She averted her eyes and bowed her head.

"I know Jack, it has just always been a fear of mine, after seeing my mom and how bad she was doing when her and my father got divorced, I just never wanted that to happen to me."

"Look at me Ange," She waited a second, then brought her head up and met my eyes with hers again, " Angie, I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed and continued walking. As we got closer to the picnic area, Angela squealed and let go of my hand. She turned towards me with a smile so huge I was afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Oh my God, Jack! It's the picnic place."

"Yep, remember when we got caught here."

"Yeah, those cops were really hopping to find some kids knocking boots, weren't they?"

"Oh, they looked pretty disappointed when they saw that it was just us, and that we had just fallen asleep."

"Yeah, I loved that night."

"Here," I led Angela over to a spot where I had a blanket laid out with a bottle of wine and wine glasses next to it.

"Oh Jack, this is so romantic." She gave me another kiss. We drank some wine and then we laid back and stared up at the sky, counting starts, with Ange resting her head on my chest. Just as I thought Ange was going to fall asleep, I told her we needed to get up because the night wasn't ending there.

"You just don't want me to go to sleep do you," she said as she sat up. I got up and pulled her to her feet.

"Not yet you can't. I don't have too much more up my sleeve for the night."

"Ok, I guess I can keep going." We continued walking and when the swings came into view, Ange yet again let out a squeal. She ran to the swings with me right behind her.

After we spun on the swings, saw who could swing the highest, and just had a good time, I hopped off my swing and stopped Ange's. I pulled her to her feet and took a deep breath. _It was now or never_, I thought to myself.

"Ange, I love you so much. We are so perfect for each other. When we broke up, I didn't think I could find anybody better than you, and I was right. You are the most beautiful, caring, romantic, fun, and crazy person I know. Angie," I got down on my knee and pulled out a box, "will you marry me?" Angela looked so shocked. She covered her face with her hands.

"Jack! Oh my God, YES! Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will." She was crying, but happy tears. She looked so beautiful. I stood up and we hugged and I gave her the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

"When are we going to get married? Where are we going to get married? Who are we going to invite? I wonder where my dad is…" Angela was going on and on, and I don't think she was breathing anymore.

"Angie! Stop, we have plenty of time to talk about that tomorrow at work…"

"Work!"

"What?"

"Work, Brennan, I've gotta tell Brenn!"  
"You can tell her tomorrow at work."

"No, I'll call her and let her know we are on our way. Come on!" I had no choice but to follow her. There is absolutely no way to talk Ange out of something, especially when it involves gossip and Dr. B. Once we were back in the Rolls, Ange got out her phone and hit speed dial #2: Dr. B.

"Brenn! Are you awake?...No, everything is fine…Jack and I are on our way over…Yes I know it's 1:30 in the morning…Just make yourself descent, we'll be there in ten minutes…ok…love you, bye." Angela hung up and turned toward me. "She's waiting for us to get there."

Once Jason pulled up in front of Dr. B place, Angela jumped out of the car and was running for the door, not even waiting for Jason to open it for her. I finally caught up to her as she was pounding on Dr. B door. I felt bad for Dr. B, but these are the consequences of being Ange's friend. Dr. B answered the door, looking extremely tired and unhappy. Ange on the other hand couldn't stop smiling and ran into the room. As I walked past Dr. B, she sent me a glare that was so deadly I really thought my heart might stop.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Angela screamed the second Dr. B looked in her direction. Dr. B just started at her, trying to comprehend what she just said. She looked over at me and I nodded in agreement. Dr. B then smiled and walked over to Ange and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you. Do you think it will actually happen this time?"

"God let's hope so," Ange said thinking back to the last time we were supposed to get married but instead found out that Ange already had a husband. Dr. B and Ange talked for a couple minutes, well, Ange talked for about five minutes straight while Dr. B tried to stay awake. Finally I decided it was time to relieve Dr. B.

"Alright ladies, I think it's time to call it a night. Come on Ange, let's let Dr. B go back to sleep and we can celebrate our engagement at home."

"Ok. Bye Brenn, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Night guys, have fun tonight."

We went back home and shared a great night celebrating until we had to get ready for work. On the way to work, I stopped off at the Diner so Cindy could see Ange's ring, and Cindy had two huge plates full of food ready for us to congratulate us. We finally made it to work and within two minutes, the whole lab knew that Ange and I were engaged.

I was sitting at my station taking a break from looking at particulates when Booth came over.

"Hey man, congrats."

"Thanks," I said and smiled up at him.

"Come here," Booth said with his arms up and ready for a hug. It didn't last long, maybe two seconds, but I knew that Booth was warming up to me, and guy hugs.

I spent the rest of the day thinking of Angie and how much I just wanted to be with her at the house. I was truly the happiest man on earth that day.

*So, there is my latest chapter. Hope you like it. It is longer than I thought it was going to be, but I am happy with it! : ) Please leave me a review!!!! Till next time darlings.


End file.
